The subject invention relates to turbines. More particularly, the subject invention relates to damping of turbine components.
Operation of a turbine subjects many of the turbine components to vibrational stresses. This includes components of the compressor, hot gas path (HGP), and combustor sections of the gas turbine. Vibrational stresses shorten the fatigue life of components subjecting them to potential failure, especially when the components are also subjected to the harsh environment of a gas turbine.
One way to reduce vibrational stresses and extend the life of components is to provide a means for damping the vibration of the component thus altering vibrational characteristics in such a way to increase structural integrity of the component and extend its useful life. Previously, mechanical means have been used to damp vibration of turbine components. Examples of the mechanical means include a spring-like damper inserted in a rotor structure beneath the airfoil platform, or a damper included at the airfoil tip shroud.